Final Crisis Issue 1
Synopsis "D.O.A.: The GOD of WAR!" In the dawn of humanity, Anthro is visited by Metron, who gives him "knowledge" and departs. Later that night, as Neanderthal raiders attack his tribe, they are forced back by Anthro, who sets a brush fire to stop them. In the present, Dan Turpin is patrolling the Metropolis docks as part of an investigation into some missing kids. His investigation takes a turn when he finds Orion of the New Gods, dying in a garbage skip. Upon claiming "They did not die!" and urging Turpin to "fight", he dies. Upon his death, the skies of the world turn red, signaling the beginning of something. In Detroit, John Stewart leaves his day job in response to a crime, a "1011 in progress". Dan Turpin cannot face the death of a god, so he goes to meet the Question on a bridge. She tells him about the 'Dark Side Club', and asks him to be careful before departing: some force is kidnapping metahuman children. At the docks, Hal Jordan and John Stewart have arrived. Hal overslept, but is shocked to discover a 1011 - deicide. They split up to alert the Guardians of the Universe and the Justice League. The Guardians respond by sending a Special Operations Alpha Lantern unit to seal off the crime scene - Earth itself. The Justice League respond by putting themselves at Condition Amber. In a junkyard, a new super-team called the League of Titans - Empress, Sparx, and Más y Menos - are tracking an artifact, when they are attacked by Doctor Light and Mirror Master. No other heroes are available to help, because they are breaking up a super-villain protest march in Metropolis. The artifact is revealed as Metron's Mobius Chair, which is wanted by Libra for mysterious reasons. Meanwhile, the Injustice League high council is arguing against a takeover by Libra, the mysterious new leader of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. To prove his skill, he brings in the captive Martian Manhunter and sets him on fire. Dan Turpin is brought to the Dark Side Club, where he is introduced to Boss Dark Side. Turpin accuses him of involvement with the missing kids, and Dark Side subdues him. He introduces the kids - now converted, through the Anti-Life Equation, into glowing-eyed mindless slaves. Outside existence, the Multiversal Monitors are engaged in a trial. Nix Uotan, Monitor of Earth-51, stands accused of negligence harmful to the Orrery of Worlds, and is sentenced to a human existence on New Earth - much to the sadness of his love, Weeja Dell. While crying, she considers that the once-faceless and -nameless Monitors have become very like the transient lifeforms they monitor. However, Solomon intends to use Nix Uotan's punishment to further his own plans. During a sunset, Anthro is drawing a strange symbol on the ground with a burnt stick. Suddenly he sees the ruins of New York, where Kamandi shouts that Metron gave him "a weapon against the gods". Blinking, Anthro is back in his own time. In a daze, he draws Metron's facial markings on his own face. A young student with Nix Uotan's haircut is waking up from oversleeping. He thinks he will be in trouble. However, he then hears the news - someone has murdered the Martian Manhunter... Appearances "D.O.A.: The GOD of WAR!" Individuals Main Characters: * Dan Turpin * John Stewart * Nix Uotan Supporting Characters: * The Martian Manhunter (Final appearance; Dies) * Renée Montoya * Hal Jordan * The Justice League of America :* Superman :* Batman :* Wonder Woman *Monitors :*Weeja Dell :*Zillo Valla Villains: * Libra, and his Secret Society of Super-Villains :* The Human Flame :* Lex Luthor :* Vandal Savage :* Gorilla Grodd :* Ocean Master :* Talia al Ghul :* Doctor Light :* Mirror Master :* Effigy * Boss "Dark Side" :* Kalibak :* Kanto Other Characters: * Anthro * Kamandi * Metron * Orion (Final appearance; Dies) * Tattooed Man * The Guardians of the Universe Locations * Metropolis * Central City * The Hall of Justice * Oa * Blüdhaven * Dark Side Club Items * The Mobius Chair Notes *This comic book series was created by writer Grant Morrison who wrote the story while the artwork is done by artist J.G. Jones. *Other artist of the comic book series is Carlos Pacheco, Doug Mahnke, Christian Alamy and Jesus Merino. *''Final Crisis'' #1 is the final comic to feature Martian Manhunter before he returned in The Blackest Night event. 1